Different Dimensions
by Still A Lover Of Franchises
Summary: Rick Sanchez of C-137 never thought much of other Ricks'. It was never a concern. But when he meets another Rick in an alternate dimension maybe then would his views on the world would change. Or not, it really depends.
1. Chapter 1

Dimension C-234 :

Rick Sanchez tucked in his ten year old daughter, Beth, in bed. He closed the door quietly before walking into his kitchen to get some more beer. His wife was probably at the hospital, working late at night. He took out a flask from his old lab coat and took a long sip. He burped loudly and wiped the green spill off of his chin.

He saw a small spaceship land in the front yard and he frowned. He saw a insect like alien climb out of the ship. Oh he knew that guy. It was Plaosivkle Nichell the galactic terrorist. " Oh great what-urrp- now? " He walked onto his front yard and yelled out, " What the f*ck do you dickwards want? "

Plaosivkle turned to him and smirked. He had bony tentacles for a mouth and the tentacles jingled as he spoke, " Well, well, well long time no see Rick. I've been looking for you for a while. It has been a few, uh, I'm guessing like five Earth years. You've sure given me a sh*tload of problems since you screwed me over. "

Rick rolled his eyes. " What, so you're here for revenge? That's cliche, pathetic. Thought you were more, I-I don't know. Creative? Urrp- So you're here to kill me or what? Torture me? " He took out his flask and took a sip. Better be _way_ more drunk for this.

Plaosivkle took out a laser gun and pointed it at Rick. " Or maybe I'm here to just kill you and your whole clan or family, whatever you call you're sex mate and offspring. " Rick narrowed his eyes dangerously at the mention of his family.

He jabbed a finger onto Plaosivkle's chest. " Y-you stay away-urrp- from my family! I didn't go to your planet and f*ck with your family! "

Plaosivkle chuckled darkly, " Well I don't f*cking care! You know the d*mn price when you mess with me! But you know what? I'm not going to kill you. No I'm going to send you somewhere where you'll never come back. And after that then yeah, I'm going to kill your sex mate and offspring. Guys, " Plaosivkle growled before two more aliens climbed out of the ship. One was tall and the other was more of a medium size with long arms.

Rick's hands clenched into fists. " Give me your best shot motherf*ckers! " The taller alien lunged at him but Rick dodged and kicked the alien in the eye. A white liquid splattered out of the alien's eyes.

The tall alien gurgled a hoarse scream of pain. The alien with longer arms tackled Rick onto the ground with a screaming hiss. Rick grunted and drive his knee the alien's lower abdomen. Plaosivkle came up from behind and took Rick's portal gun from his lab coat. The bug like alien smashed the portal gun into the ground. The portal gun was completely destroyed beyond repair.

The tall alien disappeared into their spaceship to bring out a large portal. It was deactivated. Rick struggled while spitting curses angrily at the aliens as they forced him to stand in front of the portal.

Plaosivkle proceeded to turn the portal on. The portal made a blue swirl in it's center as it activated. Rick strained his hand secretly into his lab coat and he felt the familiar shape of his own laser gun. He glared at the alien that was holding him.

He felt the alien's grip on his arms tighten as the alien prepared to throw him into the makeshift portal. Rick slipped his finger onto the trigger of his gun and pulled it out. " Alright you a-holes! I'm-urrp-going to blow you sh*tty little brains out and we can forget a-about all of this. "

The alien with the long arms looked up from behind Rick and he heard the spaceship starting up. The alien with the bloodied eye was sitting in the drivers seat and was pushing a few buttons in. A claw came out of the ship's side and grabbed Rick and the portal. Rick shot the alien with long arms and Plaosivkle before the ship shot up into the sky.

Plausible and the alien both fell to the ground, dead. He watched as the two alien's bodies started to disintegrate. _Typical. Plaosivkle's species always did that._

The tall alien drove the ship above the ocean. The claw began to bring Rick closer to the portal no matter how much the man tried to resist. Rick grimaced and aimed his gun at the alien's head. He fired and the laser successfully shot through the ship's window and it hit the alien's head.

In a blink of an eye the ship crashed to the watery depths of the sea. " Holy sh-! " Rick yelled as the claw released him. He fell into the portal minutes before the portal was destroyed as it hit the ocean's surface.

The spaceship and portal sank down to the ocean floor. Never to be seen again.

Rick Sanchez of dimension C-234 was gone in some unknown dimension with no way to escape.

Beth woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She heard some noises and wondered if it was just her dad drinking some beer and passing out again. She walked into the kitchen and saw that the refrigerator door was slightly ajar.

She saw that the front door was wide open. She poked her head outside but saw no one there. Beth didn't find her dad passed out on the couch like he was most of the times he was at the house.

Did he leave them? No, of course not! Dad wouldn't of left them in the middle of the night like that. Yeah sure he wasn't at home at times and he did leave at strange times but never left without telling them. Plus it was Beth's birthday next week. Her dad promised to be there. Her dad was always at her birthday parties.

Sometimes her dad would bring her to cool alien places for her birthday in secret. She even sometimes got to meet her daddy's friends. She got to taste new foods and got cool strange toys. Her mom wasn't usually happy about it but they always got away.

So Beth reassured herself as she climbed back into her bed and fell asleep with little to no worries.

She later woke up and saw that her mommy had made her eggs. Her mom was sitting at the kitchen table with an angry look on her face. She was probably angry at dad for some reason.

Beth sat down and ate her breakfast. " Good morning mom. " Her mom grumbled a greeting to her as the older woman worked on a few papers. Beth watched her mom and asked, " Are you angry mom? "

Her mother sighed and rubbed her fingers on her forehead. " Yes a little. Your father was supposed to be here but he's gone somewhere. I don't know when he'll come back. " She knew very well what Beth was going to say. Rick was always Beth's favorite parent.

Beth swallowed her orange juice. " He'll be back soon. He has to be at my birthday next week! And he never misses my birthdays. " Beth very well knew the conflict her mom and dad had. It was hard to miss.

A week passed and Beth sat on the doorstep waiting for her dad to come home. It was her eleventh birthday and her dad wasn't there. She cried when the stars came out and her mother ushered her inside. Beth was confused and heartbroken that her dad missed her birthday. But her dad has to have an explanation. Right?

Beth waited for her father to come for weeks. He never came.

Then came her twelfth birthday. Beth sat on her doorstep and waited. No one came.

Her thirteenth birthday. No one.

Her fourteenth birthday. No one.

After her fifteenth birthday Beth gave up. She wondered why her father left all of the sudden. She couldn't think of any reason why but maybe her mom had a thing to do with it. You never know for sure.

Dimension C-137 :

Rick ran as fast as he could with his grandson Morty behind. The alien guards were coming after them after Rick accidentally killed their leader.

He looked back to see Morty way behind. " Hurry the f*ck up Morty! You don't w-want to be in prison here! There's rumors the guards make-urrp-you eat your own sh*t! "

" I-I'm trying to Rick! It's hard to run on sand! " Morty yelled back as he stumbled on the sand beneath legs.

Rick almost cursed out in frustration but he instead took out his portal gun and threw it at Morty. His grandson caught it in confusion. " Quick Morty use it to get us the-urrp-crap out of here! "

Morty's hands trembled as he used the portal gun. A green portal appeared a few feet in from of Rick and Morty. Rick jumped into it without a second thought while Morty almost hesitated in jumping into the portal.

They had no idea to what dimension they had just landed in.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick jumped through the portal followed closely by his grandson. He looked around at the dimension that they had just arrived in. It honestly wasn't what Rick had expected. The ground was dark and bare with only small patches of withered grass. The trees were bare and had twisted branches and a drooping stature. There was barely any kind of animal or plant life visible anywhere.

Rick looked up at the sky and saw that it was completely gray with even darker storm clouds up above. Jagged mountains were everywhere and screams and calls of unseen and unknown animals were everywhere. Rick took out his flask and took a gulp out of it. He turned to Morty saying, " Oh great job Morty. Look at t-this place! You couldn't-urrp-of gotten us to a b-better place? Heesh this place looks like sh*t. "

Morty glared at Rick and pointed accusingly at him, " Hey y-y-you can't blame me for t-this! I've barely used the p-portal gun, and I wasn't t-t-the one who killed that guy! What was that all about? Huh R-Rick? Come on t-tell me about that! "

Rick held out his hands, surprised at Morty's outburst. " Alright, alright! F-fine whatever, no one's fault okay. Heesh. Urrp-just give me the p-portal gun so we can get out of this dimension's version of New Jersey. " He held out his hand expectantly.

Morty's eyes darted around as he patted his pockets. He looked around the ground searching for the now missing portal gun. " Oh sh*t Rick! I-I-I think I lost the portal gun. "

" You-urrp-what?! " Rick demanded. He began to search for his portal gun. He pushed a dying bush out of the way but found nothing. He pushed a rock over but found nothing. He even had climbed up one of the trees and searched for his portal gun.

Morty looked over his shoulder and saw a thin slow flowing river behind them. The water itself seemed like a murky gray and it didn't have a strong current. " Rick I t-think I lost the portal gun there. I-It probably went down that r-river. "

" Alright q-quick Morty. We need to got my portal-urrp-gun so we can get the f*ck out of here. I don't know anything about this place. Move! " Rick shoved Morty forward roughly and they began to follow the river's path.

Rick mentally complained as he followed the river's path with Morty. He took out his flask and took a sip. He had been at places that were bad but this place was at his top ten list of places that he should never return to. Without the portal gun they would be forever stuck here. There was no sign of any kind of technology around them, so that meant no way to make another portal gun if they needed to.

There seems to be no one here. They had barely seen any kind of animal as they traveled down the river's side. Rick absentmindedly scratched his chin.

The two walked in silence for half an hour before Rick started to slow down. He darted his eyes and reached into his lab coat for his laser gun. Then he remembered that he lost it in the other dimension. He cursed silently and held out a hand. Marty halted in his steps and nervously looked around.

There was a yell and Rick was tackled to the ground. Marty was smacked upside the head with the hard end of an object. He stumbled back in pain. Rick punched his assailant hard but his attacker, who was a man, retaliated faster than Rick expected.

Rick's attacker sweeped Rick's legs from under him. Rick fell down and his attacker was immediately on top of him. They wrestled each other with practically equal strength. Rick head-butted his attacker. His attacker gave a short yelp of pain before Rick got up. They both stood up at the same time. Rick sent a few jabs at his opponent before his attacker grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind him.

Soon Rick was kicked into a twisted thick bush and he struggled to get out of it. The bush's branches tightened their hold around Rick and didn't let go.

Rick's attacker held a spear. The spearhead was wide and thick and had jagged edges making it even more lethal. The spearhead seemed to be made out of steel. Morty tackled the man with a high pitched scream. The man threw Morty off with relative ease.

Rick took a good look at their attacker and was mildly surprised. It was him. Well him from a another dimension that is. Rick's counterpart pointed his spear at them look ready to kill them.

Rick held out his hands in a calming manner, " Woah woah! Hey I'm Rick Sanchez f-from Earth dimension C-137! I didn't come-urrp-here to screw around in you dimension man!"

Rick's counterpart rolled his eyes in tired annoyance. " Shut the f*ck up! I'm not s-stupid to be fooled by your tricks. I understand why you're-urrp-here, " Rick's counterpart pointed at Rick. " But I don't know who you are or why you're here. Getting desperate aren't you? " He looked at Morty.

Rick's counterpart pointed the spear at Morty and prepared to kill him. Rick rushed into action shouting at his counterpart, " Hey don't k-kill my-urrp-Morty! "

Rick's counterpart lowered his spear in confusion. " Your _Morty_? What t-the f*ck is that supposed-urrp-to mean? What's a _Morty_? "

" Y-you mean that you-urrp-don't have a Morty? You don't e-even know what a Morty is? Seriously? I w-would think that the council of R-Ricks would give you a Morty if you didn't have one. How long have you-urrp-been here? " Rick asked while receiving glares from Morty.

" Doesn't m-matter what you monsters think! I-urrp-know your tricks! Prepare to die, " Ricks's counterpart grabbed Morty and held the spear's blade to the grandson's neck.

Morty protested desperately, " Wait! C-can't I p-prove to you that I'm h-human? "

Rick's counterpart seemed to think of it and threw Morty onto the ground. He pointed to a spot a few feet away from him and said, " Alright _M-Morty_ stand over there. I'm going to do a-urrp-test on you. It's extremely c-complex and no one else could think of d-doing it. So don't try to c-copy off me! "

Morty reluctantly obeyed while Rick was still trying to get out of the branches. Rick's counterpart brought a long log into the small clearing they were at and put it on the ground. He got a lopsided rock and placed it under the middle of the log. He had made a makeshift catapult out of the log and rock.

Rick's counterpart told Morty to stand over one of the ends of the log. The end was the one resting on the ground while the other was in the air. Rick's counterpart went to the other of the log and slammed his foot on the log. The log went straight up and hit Morty's groin.

Morty gave a short scream of pain and collapsed onto the ground. He cursed out loud as he clutched his groin. Rick was yelling at hs counterpart saying something about Morty being his grandson and stuff.

Rick's counterpart stared at Rick and Morty for a moment. He was obviously surprised at the fact that the two were actually human. He still held his spear in his hand.

" Why the f-f*ck did you do that for? " Rick demanded still stuck in the bush.

Rick's counterpart kicked the log away. " There are monsters who can shapeshift into human appearances. They've been doing that since I've gotten here. But there is a vital part of the human body they can't duplicate. Human balls. That's right the monsters here can't copy a human penis. "

Morty cringed at the man's words but didn't say anything. Rick's counterpart used his spear to cut Rick out of the bush. Rick's counterpart pointed to himself, " My name is Rick Sanchez and I'm from Earth dimension C-234. I've been stuck in this dimension for twenty-three years. "


	3. Chapter 3

" Wow that's a long time. I mean you've seriously been stuck here? " Rick asked his counterpart.

His counterpart nodded curtly. " Yes. But in order to not have any confusion. Call-urrp-me Richard. Follow me if you want to live. Either don't and die by yourself. " Richard shrugged and walked away. He looked back once to see if Rick and Morty were following him. They reluctantly were.

Rick crossed his arms in begrudging respect. " Wow M-Morty, this place looks better since we have a guide. Right? " He sarcastically remarked as he elbowed Morty.

Morty pushed Rick away. " Shut up R-Rick! You're not helping. "

Richard held his spear tight and had a steady pace. Rick looked around, trying to find his portal gun. If it was possible the sky looked like it was getting darker and more gloomy. Richard seemed to notice the change in the atmosphere.

A few howls rang off in the distance. Richard cursed and ran yelling, " Run! "

The group ran as fast as they could when heavy footsteps began to follow them. They passed a few knarled trees and ran up a hill. Richard was in front and looked like he was heading to a cave carved in the side of a mountain. Richard began to climb up the mountain side, using his spear to help.

Morty was behind both of the Ricks. He grabbed at footholds and tried to scramble up. He would soon be one of the monsters dinner.

" Come on Morty! Move! " Rick grabbed Morty and heaved him up into the cave. His foot came too close to a monster's mouth. The monster snapped at his feet but Rick managed to evade it's jaws. Rick breathed heavily wishing for a drink.

Once Rick was safe in the cave he glared at Morty. " Thanks for being so slow Morty! I almost-urrp-got my foot chomped off! "

" Don't-don't you start Rick! This whole day h-has been horrible. So you just shut up! " Morty spat.

Richard watched the two spite each other. He started a fire and began to cook small morsels of meat. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to this other Rick and Morty. He had been alone for so long, looking for a way to get back home. Of course how Rock and Morty got into the dimension could be the answer.

Richard took out a flask made out of leather and took a sip. He had managed to make a rudimentary alcohol. His alcohol was moderately intoxicating, if you drank too much. Richard gripped his spear hard. He had used all of the technology he could find to make it. He at first tried to make a portal gun but the parts wouldn't work in anyway. His spear could only shoot out lasers of needed.

" Heesh, you guys fight a lot. If you don't wanna starve then take these. " Richard tossed two pieces of meat over to Rick and Morty.

Rick took a bite out of the meat. It tasted like a sour cow tongue. He spat it out. " This tastes like sh*t! " At his words Morty hesitated in eating his.

Richard glared at Rick. " Well get f*cking use to it. "

Morty began to slowly eat his. He tried to ignore the sour taste or the squishing sounds. He almost threw up a few times.

Rick looked out of the cave's mouth. He wasn't going to stay here for over two decades! Once it became day again he would go out to find his portal gun and get out of this place. But without Richard's guidance it would be harder. Rick would do his best to get out of this sh*t hole.

" How did you get here? By a portal gun or were you exiled or something else? "

" We got here with a p-portal gun. We, uh, lost it though. " Morty answered.

Rick held up a finger and pointed at Morty, " Oh no! _We_ didn't lose it. Morty did thanks to his-! I don't know, I'm too tired to even think of a insult. All we know-urrp-is that it fell down a river. "

" We'll leave at dawn. Looking for your portal gun should be easy. " Richard decided.

To Richard the plan was simple. Find the portal gun and get out of here. Of course finding the portal gun will be hard, especially with the monsters out. Rick and Morty might slow him down. If they do Richard could always leave them behind. He didn't care about their well being.

The next day Richard kicked Rick and Morty awake. It was the most effective way he knew in waking someone up. Making their way down the mountain was easier than hurrying up it because monsters were chasing you.

Richard guided the way and stayed silent. Morty stayed close to Rick.

Morty walked behind Rick cautiously. He saw a tree with one single apple hanging off of it's thin branches. Morty said, " Hey Rick, look there's an over there. Maybe we should get it. "

Rick glanced over to the tree. " I don't know Morty. Seems like a waste of time. We - we don't even know anything about this place. Might be a trap. "

" Well I'm going to get it anyways. "

" I wouldn't do it Morty. " Rick warned half-heartedly.

Richard stopped walking and watched Morty. He narrowed his eyes. " We're wasting time. Stop picking fruit and let's move our asses. "

Morty frowned. He deadpanned, " Y-you guys aren't helping. What's the harm in picking an apple? " He climbed up the tree and began to pull at the apple. Nothing happened. Morty smirked and began to climb down the tree.

" See? I was right. " Morty opened his mouth to eat the apple. Suddenly the apple began to shift. It twitched and suddenly the apple formed a mouth and squealed. Morty dropped the apple onto the ground.

The apple bared it's teeth and squealed again. It jumped on the ground and tried to bite Morty. Richard pointed his spear at the apple. The spearhead split in half and a barrel of a gun came out. Richard shot the apple with a laser. The apple exploded and bits of it went everywhere.

" Holy sh*t! " Rick exclaimed. He stared at the remains of the apple. He glanced down at Morty. " Let's never do that again. "

" Agreed. "

The group resumed their search for the portal gun. Richard followed the thin river occasionally asking questions like :

" This was where you lost it? "

" It went into that direction? "

Richard frowned as he looked at the sky. It was getting darker. The monsters would soon be roaming again. He honestly didn't know why the monsters preferred the dark but they did come out at night. Maybe because they had poor eyesight in sunlight. Either that or they were nocturnal creatures. Both reasons didn't seem too different when you think about it.

The river's source was a long ways away. Richard was afraid they would be too far away from shelter once it became night. Their only hope was the portal gun. If they found that they wouldn't have to worry about the night.

Richard looked behind him to see Morty. Rick had implied that most Ricks had a _Morty._ From what Richard could gather was that Morty was his grandson. Apparently Beth had a child or even children. Richard couldn't think of his little girl as a young women. He had been stuck in this dimension while his daughter grew up without him.

What was his Morty like? Was he like Rick C-137's Morty? Or was his Morty completely different. What happens if his Morty was a girl? Or if Beth never had Morty. There were so many possibilities.

The monsters here always transformed themselves to look like the people Richard loved. Sometimes it was Beth and sometimes it was his wife. But it was mostly Beth. Sometimes one of Richard's friends would appear.

It was at first very confusing. And then it made him very angry at the monsters for even trying to trick him. Then it just got very tiring. Living here just plain sucked. There was no denying that fact. But if Richard managed to help Rick find his portal gun, he might be finally going home.


End file.
